


Kissing in Cars

by MarstheDandelion



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!, billy joe cobra - Fandom, billy x spencer, ectofeature - Fandom, spencer wright - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarstheDandelion/pseuds/MarstheDandelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this I based off of this fanfic i wrote maybe 2 years ago, i was rereading it last night and decided i wanted to maybe rewrite it and make it better, so yea. If anyone wanted to check that outtheres the link. http://dtmgfanfics.tumblr.com/post/102639350748/imreallynotpunkatall-please-enjoy-this</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kissing in Cars

**Author's Note:**

> So this I based off of this fanfic i wrote maybe 2 years ago, i was rereading it last night and decided i wanted to maybe rewrite it and make it better, so yea. If anyone wanted to check that outtheres the link. http://dtmgfanfics.tumblr.com/post/102639350748/imreallynotpunkatall-please-enjoy-this

"Go to prom", they said. "It'll be fun," they said. In reality, it was actually the complete opposite.

It wasn't like this was the only prom he'd ever go to, Beverly Beverly High had prom for Juniors and Seniors, so he still had next year. He was only going because of Billy.

"Pleeeaaase Spence, I've never been to a prom before," Billy pleaded.

"Then go alone," Spencer suggested, uninterested in the topic.

"You can't go to prom alone Spence." 

"Which is precisely why I shouldn't go, I have no date," Spencer stated, clearly annoyed.

"But Spence-"

"No."

And that was the end of _that_ conversation, of course there were many, many more prom conversation after that, eventually resulting in Spencer, reluctantly, agreeing.

But first, Spencer needed a date. Fortunately, Billy was a 'pro' at these things.

**Plan A: Pick up lines.**

Billy gave Spencer a numerous amount of shitty pickup lines to use, such as:

"Are you a zombie, cos when I'm around you I lose my brains."

Or 

"Do you do voodoo, cause you've got me under your control."

and 

(this only worked if it was sunny out)  
"Is this the red carpet, cause I think the Spotlight's on you."

Some worst than other, of course all attempts ended in failure, whether it be having your toes stepped on, getting your face slapped, or even having cafeteria milk poured on your head. Needless to say, Plan A was a no no.

**Plan B: I'm kinda sorta related to BJC**

This one was a classic, everyone loved Billy, right?

It sort of worked, it definitely got girls into his house....just for the wrong reason.

**Plan O: Spencer sucks at romance**

When all else fails, use Love Spray.  
___________________________________________

"This, my friend, is Love Spray," Billy introduced.

"uh-huh," Spencer said half-heartedly.

"Just put a little on, and magic happens."

Billy began to spray, but Spencer stopped him.

"Billy, maybe all this is a sign. A sign that I shouldn't go to prom, like at all, I can't even dance," he suggested.

"We should just stay home, and have a regular Friday night, together, like we always do."

Billy was quiet for a second, then laughed.

"You dont mean that Spence," he then said, spraying Spencer with the 'Love Spray.'

"Now, go get you a date!"

Spencer sighed, and reluctantly left. He opened the door to his pickup truck and sat there for a while.

Who would he ask. He didn't really _like_ anyone enough to want to go to prom with them. The only reason he was going to the stupid thing was because of Billy. 

Billy. He smiled at the thought of him, he always had a way to convince Spencer into doing something he didn't wanna do.Why couldn't they just go together, it'd be a lot less painful than what he was going through now. 

He sat and thought for a few more minutes, then started up his car, and later arrived at Mallory's house. 

She probably already had a date, in fact Spencer was sure of it, but she was the only other person he'd be okay with going to this stupid dance with, so it was worth a shot. 

He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. 

"Oh, hi Spencer," Mallory greeted, confused at why he was there. 

"Uhh, hey," Spencer said, nervously scratching the back of his head. 

"Did you need something," she asked, awkwardly. 

"Yea, actually, uhmm, I mean I know you probably.. but," he stuttered. 

Mallory smiled. "Just say it." 

"Do you wanna go to prom, like with me," Spencer eventually said. 

Mallory's expression changed. "Uh.. well, I was just gonna go with my friends... but yea... I'll go with you." 

"Oh..." he gasped," okay, yea, see ya then." 

Who knew that would work. 

______________________________________ 

"Billy, why are you dressing up, its not like anyone can see you," Spencer questioned. 

"Pfft, The Cobra's gotta look good no matter who's watching," he explained. 

"Or who's not watching," Spencer joked. 

Billy stuck his tongue out. 

"Billy are you sure you don't wanna stay home, there's still time to change your mind," Spencer asked optimistically. 

"No way Spence, now close your eyes." 

Billy then began spraying Spencer with his infamous 'Love Spray' again. 

"Uh.. Billy," Spencer choked out, "Billy don't you think that's a bit way too much?" 

"You can never have too much of a good thing," Billy responded, smiling. 

Spencer rolled his eyes. 

He and Billy got in his truck and were off to pick up Mallory. 

The ride to the school consisted of awkward silences, and maybe even Mallory rethinking her decision to have even gone with Spencer, but nonetheless they made it there and it was actually sort of fun. 

Billy was having one of the best times of his life, even though he was technically alone, and seeing Billy have such a good time made Spencer want to at least try to have fun. 

And he did, until things started getting weird. It all started when Mallory had to go, then one after another guys and girls alike began to stare at him. 

Spencer was utterly confused, until he remembered Billy's stupid spray. 

_Oh no_ , he thought, and 'oh no' was right.  
Quickly, he began pushing past others. The reactions were endless, some people were chasing him, some just stared, others tried talking to him. Needless to say, he was pretty freaked out. 

Then he reached the men's room. 

"Uhh, sorry guys, i do my business alone," Spencer announced. 

He sighed, looked at himself in the mirror, and splashed water on his face. There was no way he was going back out there. 

Just then Billy appeared. 

"You okay there Spence," Billy asked, putting a transparent hand on his shoulder. 

Spencer gave him a look that said, "does it look like I'm okay?" 

Billy laughed nervously. 

"Sorry Spence... I bet some punch would make you feel better," he suggested, trying to cheer his friend up. 

"Nah, no you go on, I think I'm gonna head home," Spencer concluded. 

Billy, aimlessly, followed him to the car, and they sat in silence, until Spencer eventually turned the radio on. 

"Look Spence, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to get outta hand like they did, I guess I just wanted this to be fun for you. I wanted it to be like the movies," Billy admitted, a bit embarrassed. 

"I don't need a movie ending prom Billy, all I really wanted was to spend tonight with you watching scary movies, like we do every Saturday," Spencer confessed. 

Just then one of Spencer's favourite songs came on the radio, and Billy got an idea. 

With a shy smile, he held out his hand. 

"You wanna dance Spence," he asked. 

"I still have no idea how to dance Billy," Spencer reminded. 

Billy shrugged, still holding his hand out. 

Spencer sighed. He gave Billy a smile, and grabbed his hand. 

They turned the radio up, and climbed out the back window. 

They stared into each others eyes and laughed out of nervousness. Billy put his hand on Spencer's waist, and Spencer placed his on Billy's shoulder, leaving the opposite hand in each others. 

So they danced to that song, in the back of Spencer's car, in the school parking lot, under the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> So they don't actually kiss in a car or whatever, but the song they're apparently dancing to is 'Kissing in Cars' by Pierce the Veil, (but you can imagine it as any song you want) its my favourite song ever, and I had this idea to use it in an ectofeature story a few years ago, but never got around to it, so now I'm using it. The end was pretty cheesy, so I just stopped it there before I had the chance to make it even cheesier. Sorry they're a bit ooc here,I haven't watched this show in like 2 years, so I hope you guys like it.
> 
> ****also if anyone could let me know, when you're quoting a question are you supposed to add a question mark, or leave a comma there before you end quotations.? And is there a way to enter page break lines, because I've always been using dashes and hyphens.? thanks in advanced C:


End file.
